


Inktober-Day 12: Whale

by RaspberryEchinacea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryEchinacea/pseuds/RaspberryEchinacea
Summary: Some creatures team up to save a stranded whale.





	Inktober-Day 12: Whale

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for Inktober.

The wolf was running to the beach, enjoying the fresh air and stretching the limbs restrained by the human form the whole day.  
But as soon as she reached the sand, she saw a big figure laying on the shore; the wolf sensed that something was wrong and she stepped close to the thing.  
It was a whale, stranded on the beach and struggling for air.  
Sadly there were no people nearby and she couldn't recoil how to call the merpeople so she howled as loudly as she could. Few minutes later, a young man came running.  
“What's wrong dear?” he asked but then he saw the whale.  
He knew what to do.  
“Just wait here, i'll be back” and saying so to the wolf, he put on something that looked like a cape and suddenly a seal was on his place; the animal dived in the sea. The wolf looked at him disappearing in the waves and then she checked on the barely breathing whale, she tried pushing her in the water.  
After some time, the seal emerged with other seals along with some sirens and even an octomer and they all got close to the whale while the wolf kept pushing the mammal in the sea.  
Her selkie boyfriend was carrying a long rope in his mouth and after transforming into human, he tied it around the whale with the help of the sirens.  
The octomer circled the whale's tail with her long tentacles and started pulling towards deeper waters along with the selkies, the seals and the sirens who were pulling the rope.  
While the mammal was slowly gaining strenght and she started moving to help, other underwater creatures joined the helpers and they finally brought the whale into the open sea and as she started wiggling they untied the rope allowing the mammal to roll and swim away.  
The helpers looked at her swimming faster and faster until she was a small spot in the distance; the mammal then sprayed water and dived a few times.  
She was thanking her helpers who, exhausted but very happy at that sight, cheered at the whale and hugged eachother.  
After a while they all left for their realms and the selkie swam towards the shore to reach his girlfriend. The wolf was splayed on the sand but when she saw her boyfriend approaching, she sat up and wagged her tail. He sat down beside her to pet her while they both looked at the horizon.  
“We did great today, love.” -he whispered while she nuzzled him- “Now let's go home, we need rest.” The wolf agreed with a bark and they left the beach. Meanwhile, in the deep sea, a whale was singing her freedom.


End file.
